keep your friends close, and your enimies closer
by SinisterAndBitter
Summary: people always say that bad situations bring out the worst n people but maybe this one will bring out the best in to foes that were so tromitized n the war.with a broken harry, and a gothic stoner draco stuck n a world to hard to bare alone wut will happon


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or Hogwarts or any of that good stuff. The shear brilliance is all J.K's.

PROLOG

I laid in my big queen-sized bed. My black silk comforter covering up to my waist. I felt my breath hitch as a bolt of green light shot past my window. I squeezed my eyes shut at the scream that followed, and rolled onto my stomach, flinching at every scream that past threw my ears.

I hated this war. This damn war that was fucking up my whole year. I had to wait to go back to school, they closed it down. Why did this shit have to go on?

Sighing, I turned and sat up, running a hand threw my blond hair. Deciding I might ass well make use of being awake, I went into my bathroom. The light was bright and stung my eyes; I've gotten so used to the dark lately. I placed my hands on the sink, and leaned forward, closing my eyes. When I opened them I stared into the mirror. My strait blonde hair, my plain face, and my stupid image, they all had to GO. Thinking out loud I spoke softly.

"I'm so done being a clone." Shaking my head I went back to my room, flicking on the lights, I headed to my wardrobe. I started with grabbing anything with color and throwing them into a pile, then anything that reminded me of looking like my father and adding them to the pile. Finally, I had worked my self down to 3 pairs of black jeans a couple of t-shirts with band logos on them. I frowned, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw them on, I quickly raced out of my door, and down the stairs grabbing my cloak at the door, and heading out the south wing door.

My broom was sitting on up against the staircase out side and I grabbed it, quickly throwing my hood up, and hopping on. I flew as high as I could, making sure to get above the clouds. This is ware I'm grateful for muggles and there idea for, what are they called, oh yah MALLS.

I flew to the nearest town, and stopped as close as I could to the mall with out being seen by anyone. I'm so glad the war hadn't reached here yet, and I'm so glad I have a stash of muggle money. I stashed my broom behind a dumpster, and headed inside. I cringed at the bright light, and the crowds of muggles. Shaking off my disgust I headed right, glancing at each store to see what they had, I had no clue what I wanted, but I knew I would know when I saw it. I finally reached something worth looking at, the store was dark, and had a rough musical sound coming out of it. I slowly headed inside suppressing a smile as I peered at the cloths. I wanted… all of them, at least the men's anyways. I loaded up my arms with anything I liked, pants, t-shirts, button ups, ties, hats, fingerless gloves even. I even grabbed hair dye just incases, and some eyeliner in many different colors… oh and black nail polish…anyways…I paid for my stuff, which filled about 13 shopping bags with cloths alone, and 6 full of shoes, then headed out side to my broom. I managed to fit all my bags onto my wrists so I could grab my broom and head off. Flying over town I saw a piercing shop and dove down to take a look, stepping inside after leaving my bags outside behind the shop, I saw many cases of many different kinds of rings. Looking at all of them I decided I really wanted a piercing, but couldn't figure out were.

"Can I help you?" a man about 19 came out of the back room, I smiled and he spoke again. "First piercing?" I nodded, still with a slight smile on my face, and continued to look at the rings. He chuckled at my intense interest in the rings. His sudden laugh made me look at him. He was attractive. Spiky blue/black hair, 3 lip piercing, and when he laughed I could see his tongue ring. I grinned at his charm, still staying silent.

"I'd go for your lip or your tongue if I were you." I tilted my head in question and he chuckled again. "I'm just going by what I did first." I placed a hand under my chin and thought about it for a minute. I liked the thought of them both. So I just nodded at him. "You're the quiet type huh? Well ok, both then?" I felt myself blush and nod again. He motioned me to fallow him into the back room, and I did. The first thing I saw was a seat next to a table full of needles and cleaning supplies for said needles. I sat down in the seat and stared at the man who was supposed to put holes in my face, soon he was right in front of me, looking down into my grey eyes. I didn't know what to think, should I be scared? He sat down in front of me and I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch anything.

" ok, open your mouth and stick out your tongue." I did as I was told, and received a chuckle. I felt my tongue go dry and cold metal clam onto it. "now hold still" at them little words my heart sped up, racing even faster as he placed the needle on my tongue. And with out warning a serge of pain went threw my mouth, I gripped the chair and felt my tongue being released. I put my tongue back in my mouth, playing with the bar for a quick minute. I looked at the man in front of me and smiled. I liked it. Then he asked me a question that I only had to think about for about a second before answering. " do you want one in the middle or a side, or do you want both sides done." I immediately answered.

" both sides" he grinned, and I did to. I loved this, it was my new obsession.

He grabbed my lip, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came. I waited a few seconds then opened my eyes. He was leaning back in his chair and I licked both rings. I smiled once more and stood up.

After paying the man I went out back and grabbed my broom and bags. I took off feeling happiness that I hadn't ever felt before. I reached home, and put my broom away. Entering the house I hurried to my room to put my cloths away. As I opened my wardrobe I saw my reflection in the mirror. I loved it. I chuckled and put my cloths away, then headed to my bed exhausted. Laying down I stared at the ceiling, sighing I rolled over on my side and grabbed a pillow. Hugging it I let the last thought roll threw my mind before drifting into sleep. _Just one more night I'll fall asleep thinking about him._


End file.
